


Лёд и яблоки

by tarakihi



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakihi/pseuds/tarakihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>есть вещи старше и прочнее любых разборок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лёд и яблоки

\- Тебе идут эти, - говорит она негромко, лёжа рядом с ним. Взмахивает рукой, раздражённо морщась. - Эти. Дурацкие.  
\- Очки, - говорит Саймон, усмехнувшись. - Это называется очки.   
\- Тебе идут, - кивает она, тут же забывая слово, а потом снова вспоминая. Протягивает руку и щёлкает кончиком пальца по оправе. - Но зачем ты их надеваешь? Они бесполезные.  
Такие же бесполезные, как слово, которым их называют.   
Этими белёсыми глазами он умеет видеть так, как мало кто во всех этих безумных землях. Умеет видеть даже то, чего они не видят - и чего не видит сама Марселин, а уж она видела столько за последние сотни лет, что сошла с ума уже тысячу раз и успела об этом забыть, чтобы следующий раз оказался не таким скучным. Что ему какие-то прозрачные кружки в тонкой оправе из металла, когда он видит дальше и глубже, чем сам способен понять или выдержать.  
Впрочем, не сейчас.  
\- Я привык к ним, - говорит Саймон, снисходительно, как на маленькую девочку, глядя на неё сквозь стекляшки, прикрывающие его глаза. - Ты ведь знаешь.  
\- Враньё.  
Марселин помнит, что в тех, которые он носил тогда, сразу после войны, была трещина слева, он тогда сам не замечал, как хмурился и щурил глаз, потому что она мешала смотреть. Эти - гладкие, идеально прозрачные и без единой зазубринки. Она протягивает руку и касается их пальцами.   
В металлическую оправу вплавлены тонкие пластинки льда.  
\- Конечно, враньё, - соглашается Саймон, отводя её руку и укладывая обратно на покрывало. - Но я и к нему привык.  
Я тоже, думает Марселин, прикрывая глаза.   
За тысячу лет привыкнешь и не к такому.

Без короны он всё ещё напоминает нормального человека.  
Она давно забыла, как они выглядят - война уничтожила всех нормальных слишком давно, кого-то сразу, кого-то неделю или месяц спустя, - но она до сих пор помнит человека, который среди тех руин продержался на её глазах дольше всех. С этой проклятой побрякушкой, прицепленной к поясу, в дурацких очках с битой линзой. С дурацким медведем в руках, из которого мгновенно ушёл весь красный цвет, как только она взяла его в руки и попыталась поцеловать, сама не зная, зачем.  
С белыми растрёпанными волосами и абсолютно белыми потерянными глазами.  
Глаза остаются теми же, даже когда корона уже несколько часов как забита ногой под дальний угол трона. Магия пропадает - бешеная сила, которая в здешних краях сравнима только с силой самой Марселин, снег и лёд, ослепительные шаровые молнии, бушующие вокруг метели - перестают подчиняться человеку, которого здесь зовут Ледяным Королём, и вместе с ними утихает такое же бешеное безумие, владеющее всей его жизнью. Или тем, что от неё осталось.  
Без короны от его магии остаются жалкие крохи вроде нечувствительности к холоду, вот этих линз в оправе на его лице - и памяти, которая поганее любого колдовства.  
Марселин каждый раз говорит себе, что идёт разобраться с очередной его выходкой и размазать этого безмозглого монстра по стенам его ледяного убежища, потому что детишки Финн с Джейком только дров наломают, если явятся первыми, про остальных и говорить нечего. Но каждый раз, когда в ходе очередной драки Марселин удаётся сбить с него чёртову корону - всерьёз сбить, едва не оторвав ему голову, или хитростью заставить на секунду снять, или как-то ещё прервать контакт с проклятым артефактом - завеса его безумия отступает, оставляя его наедине с тем, во что превратился его мир за эти столетия - и с серокожей девицей с клыками, единственной, кто был свидетелем тому, как это происходило и с чего начиналось.   
И Марселин кажется, что в этот момент её собственное безумие и одиночество ненадолго отступают тоже.  
Это чертовски трудно, разумеется. Но почему-то каждый раз у неё получается. Интересно, почему.  
Впрочем, если подумать - нет. Совсем не интересно.

\- Дай яблоко, - говорит она, не вставая с постели и протягивая руку.  
Саймон качает головой, укоризненно поднимая белую бровь.   
Он сидит за своим столом и разбирает какие-то древние книги и записки, пока Марселин лежит на его широкой постели, тихо напевая себе под нос что-то из мотивов на его стихи. Стихи дурацкие - кому бы другому она бы не призналась, что вообще их читала и не вывернулась наизнанку от этой слезливости и самоуничижения - но сейчас не в счёт. Она смотрит на него искоса, улыбаясь одной стороной губ.  
Саймон сперва продолжает хмуриться, а потом замечает направление её взгляда и раздражённо отворачивается. На бледных впалых щеках проступает почти незаметный румянец.   
Куда тебе принцесс в эти пещеры, думает Марселин, покачивая раскрытой ладонью в его сторону. Сам как девица - холод ничем не способен повредить владельцу ледяной короны, но нет же - прикрыл тощее тело халатом сразу, как поднялся. Было бы перед кем стесняться. Халат, очки на лице, чашка с чем-то на краю стола, заваленного бумагами. Марселин думает ещё: если ты таким и был до войны, до того, как корона превратила тебя в отмороженное чудовище, как эта твоя невеста могла бросить тебя одного бороться с этим проклятьем? Совсем дура была, что ли? Очевидно же, что ты без защиты пропадёшь. Со всем своим умом, книжками, вот этой нелепой ранимостью, из-за которой тебя бить стыдно, даже когда ты - не ты.  
А впрочем, кто тут не пропал, поднимите руку.   
Не осталось таких.

Саймон наконец откладывает книгу, поднимается и идёт к холодильнику. Достаёт ярко-алое крупное яблоко, взвешивает в тонкой сухой ладони. Возвращается к постели и смотрит на Марселин поверх очков. Внимательно смотрит.   
\- Пожалуйста, - тянет она, переворачиваясь на спину и глядя пристально, чтобы снова увидеть на его лице вот то смущение. Не выходит. Значит, яблоко. - Пожалуйста, Саймон. Видишь, я хорошо себя веду. Ты не обижаешь маленьких голодных девочек. Дай яблоко.  
\- Ты помнишь, когда ты была маленькой девочкой? - притворно изумляется он, протягивая ей яблоко.  
\- Нет, - усмехается она, ловя его за руку и опрокидывая обратно на постель.  
\- Враньё.   
Саймон даже не пытается отбиваться, словно сделать больно боится. Дурак. Её-то сила и остальное никуда не делись.  
\- Конечно, враньё. - Марселин впивается клыками в яблоко, с наслаждением, глубоко, и алый цвет уходит из него, оставляя зеленовато-серую шкурку.  
Саймон смотрит на это, лёжа рядом, затем хмыкает и переводит взгляд на свой стол.  
\- Что ты там делаешь? - Она приподнимается на локте, разворачивает его голову к себе, заглядывая в лицо. - Только не говори, что по-прежнему занимаешься этими сказками, пока никто не видит.  
\- Суевериями, - поправляет Саймон. - А что тебе не нравится? Это моя специализация. Я собирал и классифицировал их годами до того, как... Я написал диссертацию, между прочим.   
\- Что написал? - смеётся она, развязывая пояс на его халате. Саймон закусывает губы и отворачивается, белая растрёпанная прядь падает ему на лицо.  
\- Неважно. Я изучал их всю жизнь. А теперь, скорее всего, я единственный специалист по ним в мире. Больше некому.  
Марселин распахивает халат на его груди.  
\- После войны никому не нужны твои суеверия и твоя наука, Саймон, - со вздохом говорит она, внятно, как малому ребёнку.  
\- Может быть, сейчас не нужны, - упрямо говорит он, и в его голосе появляется нажим, чем-то напоминающий интонации Ледяного Короля. - Но потом, если люди однажды... Или не люди. Ты ведь видела войну. Великая Война Грибов, так они говорят. После неё всё изменилось. У некоторых племён за лесом уже есть поверья о том, что за грибы в их лесах - потомки тех огромных, что вырастали тогда всюду и разрушили тот мир... Для них это сказки. Они не понимают ни слова "атомная бомба", ни "радиация", ни того, что эти "грибы" половину из них и создали, без всякой магии. Магия пришла потом. Если не я, то кто оставит будущим поколениям хоть какие-то знания?   
Марселин вздыхает и откидывает ненужное обесцвеченное яблоко прочь.   
\- Иногда я думаю, что ты наивнее и моложе меня, Саймон.   
\- В каком-то смысле, так и есть.  
Как можно быть таким умным и логичным - и таким дураком, Марселин так и не смогла понять за все эти годы.

Может быть, магия и пришла потом, как он рассказывает - после войны, после того, как тысячи взрывов с облаками-грибами оставили от многих мест руины, а редкие выжившие мутанты начали объединяться в группы и бояться тех новых, кто появлялся из руин, вылезал из-под покорёженной земли, вырастал из мутных ядовитых рек, вместе с новыми странными травами и деревьями. Может быть, до того в мире и вправду не было ни ливнерогов, ни вот этих странных существ, похожих на яркую цветную массу, смутно напоминающую очертаниями людей. Может быть, это они принесли с собой то, что стали называть магией, силу и умения, которые заменили им в новом мире силы и умения предыдущих его жителей. Может быть.  
Но Саймон забывает, что выжил тогда сам лишь благодаря короне, которая уже начала менять его - за годы до войны, постепенно, но неумолимо. Если верить его записям и некоторым книгам - не просто менять, но готовить к тому, что будет. К снегу и льду, что примут его и позволят жить. К силе, которая даст ему возможность стать одним из самых могущественных существ в новом мире, потому что если бы не безумие Ледяного Короля и его неспособность мыслить связно и контролировать себя долго - окружающим пришлось бы куда хуже.  
Марселин не хочет об этом думать, но каждый раз после его рассказов ей хочется разрушить пару гор от бессилия.   
Сколько ещё артефактов было потеряно в том мире - древних, готовых к событиям вроде тех, что произошли, способных подготовить к ним своего владельца? Кто их создал и зачем? Только ли тот, кто знал о том, что может случиться - или благодаря кому это знание стало правдой? И сколько ещё владельцев подобных проклятых игрушек могли пережить войну - и, может быть, сохранить достаточно разума, чтобы оказаться опаснее Саймона, когда он снова наденет корону и забудет себя среди своих ледяных призраков?  
Марселин не любит науку, которой он научил её, потому что она заставляет задавать слишком много вопросов - и не даёт ни одного ответа.  
Не удивительно, что Саймон сумасшедший. Совсем не удивительно.

Она знает, что ей нельзя приходить надолго.   
Саймон тоже это знает.   
Не о чем говорить.  
Если не возвращать ему корону дольше пары дней, никто не знает, что будет - но с большой вероятностью, ничего хорошего. Ему становится хуже уже после первых суток. Корона в своё время изменила его, став его частью, превратив в то, что мало похоже на того Саймона, каким он был на записях, и именно благодаря ей он прожил так долго. Но именно поэтому он связан с ней неразрывно - без её силы эффект начинает ослабевать, и с каждым прошедшим днём всё быстрее.  
Ещё одна ночь - и Марселин снова уйдёт, достав проклятую корону из-под его трона, не глядя на то, как он надевает её и как стремительно меняется. С Саймоном ей есть о чём поговорить.   
С Ледяным Королём говорить бесполезно, и лучше исчезнуть до того, как он вернётся и снова похоронит остатки своей прежней личности глубоко под снегом и льдом, под бешеной жаждой власти и маниакальным желанием притащить в своё пользование очередную "принцессу".  
Времени осталось примерно до утра.  
\- На кой чёрт тебе эти принцессы? - спрашивает она, прижимая его к постели. - Сейчас у тебя есть я. Целая королева. Ты ведь помнишь, кто я?  
\- Марселин, королева вампиров, страх всех земель до самой границы со снегами, - улыбается Саймон, поглаживая её серое обнажённое плечо. - Я горд тем, что ты иногда посещаешь мои владения. Но королевству нужна принцесса. Иначе... Чего-то недостаёт. Поверь мне.  
Марселин вздыхает и думает, что ей определённо нужно ещё одно яблоко. Или что-то вроде.  
А затем она переводит взгляд на его стол, на собственные вещи, лежащие в беспорядке под ним. Снова глядит на Саймона и проводит кончиками пальцев по дужке его очков. Или как они там назывались.  
Размер её вещей явно не везде подойдёт, но разве для Марселин это может быть проблемой?  
\- Тогда сегодня сделаем, как я хочу, - усмехается она, пристально глядя ему в глаза. - В этом королевстве будет принцесса. Самая красивая, самая умная. И я лично сделаю так, чтобы ей это понравилось.   
Саймон смотрит на неё с недоумением, а потом сжимает зубы, делая вид, что пытается её скинуть. Отворачивается, и на его бледных холодных щеках снова вспыхивает румянец, куда гуще и ярче, чем в прошлый раз.  
Марселин смеётся и целует его, не отпуская, вытягивая все оттенки красного, что может ощутить в его холодной коже. Лучше яблока.   
Гораздо лучше.


End file.
